macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
SV-51
=SUKHOI/DORNIER SV-51= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The SV-51 is a Top Secret Variable Fighter developed by the two aircraft companies, Sukhoi, and Dornier, using Overtechnology obtained from the United Nations variable fighter development project through unknown means. Like the VF-0 Phoenix, (and unlike the VF-1 Valkyrie), the SV-51 is an advanced trial production model equipped with conventional engines as opposed to the proposed thermonuclear turbine engines used in the VF-1 Valkyrie and later model Variable Fighters. Unlike the VF-1 Valkyrie and the VF-0 Phoenix, the SV-51 was designed with combat in mind from the moment the designers pencil touched the drawing board. This has made the Variable Fighter more practical and with greater stability in combat situations than the VF-0. Due to the inclusion of the famous Russian Sukhoi designers in the SV-51's creation, the fighter features a higher air combat maneuverability than the VF-0 and VF-1, (assisted by the extend and retract main wings,) although it suffers from a shorter cruising range. Like its Stonewell-Bellcom counterparts the SV-51 fighter is a fully transformable fighter with a 3-mode variable transformation system allowing the SV-51 to transform between Fighter, Gerwalk, and Battloid modes. Despite being designed and manufactured by three world famous companies from countries that were primary members of the United Nations Government, the SV-51 has found itself to be the fighter of choice of the Anti-UN Army. It was first seen in combat by a UN Navy patrol of F-14A+ Kai Tomcat fighters in the South Pacific Ocean in 2008, one year before Space War I. The SV-51 managed to surprise the Tomcat's due to the Active Stealth system that the SV-51 incorporates allowing it to overpower the UN Navy fighters with the element of surprise, and its greater maneuverability. A small number of SV-51 fighters have been modified for launching from submerged submarines. Launching from the submarine whilst it is at periscope depth, (roughly 30 metres,) the SV-51 launches with the help of rocket motors, and then switches to its turbojet engines once it is airborne. The versions of the SV-51 designed to launch in this manner have all received improved waterproofing and pressure resistance. These models of the SV-51 also feature a folding wing design that allows the fighter to be compact enough to fit into the submarine launching docks. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: SV-51 Valkyrie Class: Tactical Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Sukhoi / Dornier Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Variants: SV-51 (Single Seat) - 32 units manufactured. (12 modified into SV-52 model) SV-51 (Dual Seats) - 6 units manufactured (Estimated) Operational Deployment: 2008 MDC BY LOCATION: Head 115 Arms (2) 80 each Hands (2) 30 each Legs/Thrusters (2) 90 each (1) Main Body 275 Pilot's Compartment 150 Wings (2) 80 each Tails (2) 60 each Wing Micro Missile Pods (2) 75 each Gsh-371 Gun Pod 100 NOTES: (1) Destruction of the main body will shut the unit down completely. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 100 mph (160 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 300 mph (480 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION: 312 mph (500 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 2.81+ max speed at 11,000 meters or less above sea level. Max altitude of 22,500 meters STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 22.77 m in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: Mass empty: 17,800 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Aviadgatel D-30F6X turbofan jet engines, each rated at 102.5 kN and 204.7 kN with afterburning. Two VTOL fan jets Cruising Range: 1,193 miles (1,910 Km) with standard micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'GSH-371 55MM GUN POD:' The primary weapon of the SV-51 is a 55mm Gun Pod that is the base for the VF-1 Valkyrie's GU-11 Gun Pod, although the Gsh-371 carries less ammunition due to being a smaller design. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 ft (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 8 full melee bursts. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forfeits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. #'GSH-231 12.7 MM MINI-GUN:' A light caliber forward fixed weapon in addition to the 55mm Gun Pod. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 2000 feet (600 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D2x10 M.D.. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 6 full melee bursts. #'TUROPOV MICRO-MISSILE LAUNCHER/AUXILIARY TANK COMPOSITE PODS:' Mounted on two specially designed wingtip hardpoints are two Turopov Micro-Missile Launchers which function as auxiliary fuel tanks making them somewhat like UN Spacy FAST Packs. The launchers carry the new Turopov SA-19M micro-missiles, with a total of 9 in each slimline launcher. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' One or two at a time. #*'PAYLOAD:' 9 per pod. Total of 18. #'HARDPOINTS:' The SV-51 features 6 under wing hardpoints for carrying a multitude of missiles for combat. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Five per hardpoint #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #'APP-60 CHAFF & FLARE DISPENSOR SYSTEM:' Located in the rear of the SV-51 are the counter-measures dispensers. Triggered by the pilot they will release six flares and chaff cloud. They are used to confuse enemy missiles attacking the Valkyrie. #*01-50 Missile/s detonated by Chaff/Flare 51-75 Missile/s loses track of target and veers away in wrong direction, missiles loss one attack 0-50% (may lock onto another target 51-100%). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target #**'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #**'Payload:' 6 bursts of chaff/flares Available in all modes. When used, they fire off a burst of chaff and/or flare to counter any incoming missiles. The burst of chaff and/or flares give a bonus of +1 to Dodge against the missiles. *VFs carry a total of 6 bursts of chaff/flares #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the SV-51 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Variable Fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE SV-51: *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' The SV-51 is equipped with a brand new and revolutionary stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the SV-51's stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the SV-51 a +1 to initiative and a +1 to strike when active takes 1 Melee action. NOTE: Since the SV-51's stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the SV-51 is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. *'AUTO-PILOT:' The SV-51 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto-pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The fighter is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' works 40% of the time. All SV-51's feature ejection seats equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range including SPO-15C 360° passive radar warning receiver system *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of the aircraft by the enemy, the pilot can activate the self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' The SV-51 comes equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The fighters cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR SV-51 TRAINING: BASIC VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED SV-51 COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *3 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+2 to strike *+3 to parry *+2 to dodge in solder mode, +4 in gerwalk, +7 in jet mode. *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.